


open secret.

by lotusandcloud



Series: this love is ours. [3]
Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusandcloud/pseuds/lotusandcloud
Summary: "Where's Tay?" He looked around looking for Tay. He had been hearing gossips throughout the campus about Tay and New, who in the past few weeks wereveryrarely seen without the other. So it was kind of strange not seeing the tanned man here with them.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Series: this love is ours. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175561
Kudos: 25





	open secret.

Another party.

New looked around boringly as he took a sip of the punch Gun just brought him. Gun was beside him, banging his head to the blaring music coming from the inside of the house.

They were at Tul's house, although New didn't think this hugeass place could even be called a house. It was more like a mansion to him. But knowing Tul who came from an old money family, this place was probably just a small house to him.

Suddenly, someone plopped down on the long couch that only the two of them occupied previously. It was Oab, looking all good in only black jeans and white shirt. "Hey," New greeted him. Gun nodded at Oab, as he took another sip of the punch and winced at the overwhelmingly strong taste.

"Where's Tay?" He looked around looking for Tay. He had been hearing gossips throughout the campus about Tay and New, who in the past few weeks were _very_ rarely seen without the other. So it was kind of strange not seeing the tanned man here with them.

New tapped his phone to look at the time. "He'll be here late," New said as he took another sip of the punch in his cup and put it away. "he's at the library with Off and Arm, they are doing a last minute assignment from their professor."

"A last minute assignment?" Oab looked at them in disbelief. 

" _Papii_ hates that lecturer," Gun scowled. "We have to postpone our dates a lot of time because he always gives out extra assignments and the due date is always short." He pouted, thinking about the times he and Off were excited to go out for dates and suddenly Off's professor decided to hand them extra assignments.

New chuckled as he ruffled Gun's hair. "Tay likes that class but he hates the last minute assignments." 

"And yet he's on the top of the class and always finishes his assignments on time, right?" Oab commented. He had been sharing a few classes before with Tay, and Tay's work ethic was very notable. It was a wonder to everyone because Tay did go to parties, had night outs, yet he rarely missed his classes and assignments datelines.

New shrugged. "Well, that's how he maintains his Dean List." New knew Tay was that way because that was how he had been raised by his grandmother. _Education is important_ , that was what Tay always said.

"Look at you two," Oab grinned. "So cute whining about your boyfriends' professor." He teased them.

New raised his eyebrows. "Tay is not my _boyfriend_."

"Okay, Mr. Tay-is-not-my-boyfriend," Oab chuckled as he stood up. "do either of you two want to dance with me?" He reached out his hands to New and Gun.

Gun kicked his hand away. "Where's Alrissa?"

"She's upstairs, in one of the rooms with the other girls. Apparently it's a 'no boyfriends allowed' time." Oab made a face. 

New and Gun laughed. "Nah, I'll be here with Gun," New waved away his invitation. "I'm not in the mood for dancing."

"Why are you here at this party then," Oab rolled his eyes at New. "to supervise your not-boyfriend?" he teasingly raised his eyebrows at New. Gun snickered behind his drink.

New coolly shook his head. "Nope," New pointed to the drinks on the table in front of them. "I'm here for the free booze." He smirked.

"New!"

They looked to their side as Janhae walked toward them. "Do you want to join us playing spin the bottle?" She asked New, beaming with excitement as she greeted Gun and Oab too.

"Again?" New's eyebrows furrowed.

Janhae slapped his arm lightly. "You didn't even join us last time, you just watched us play."

"And why should I join you this time?" New goaded her.

Janhae rolled her eyes at him. "Because it's fun?" She replied.

"Not my kind of fun for tonight," New replied.

Oab sat down on the couch again as he faced Janhae. "Wait, if he can join, why can't I?" Oab asked.

"Because you are one of the boyfriends." Janhae laughed. "Sing is not allowed to join us too." Janhae pointed to the inside of the place and they could hear her boyfriend, Sing singing with Gunsmile. "Come on!"

New was helpless as Janhae pulled him up from the couch, giving Gun and Oab his middle finger because they only watched as Janhae dragged him upstairs. Gun even waved at him with a big grin on his face. _Oh, that asshole._

"Nice to know that I'm not even perceived as anyone's future boyfriend here," New muttered under his breath as they stepped into the spacious bedroom, and were welcomed by the sight of the girls sitting on the floor. "... and you girls look suspicious." He went on as he looked around. Something about the girls smiling and grinning suspiciously as they looked at him made New feeling uneasiness crawling under his skin.

Ciize stood up and went to him. "What are you talking about?" She pursed her lips and held onto New's arm. "Come take a seat with us."

"I know that look, Ciize," New narrowed his eyes at her.

"Wha-"

"Gotcha."

A pair of warm and sturdy arms wrapped around New's shoulders from behind, and although New didn't have to turn around because he totally recognized that _voice_ , he still tilted his face a bit.

"Hey there." New greeted him. 

Tay smiled at him. "Hey to you too." He then shifted his attention to the rest of the people in the room. "Girls, mind if I snatch him away?" Tay grinned cheekily.

"Nope, not at all!"

"He's all yours!"

Tay snickered. "Cool, thanks." Tay looked at New. "Let's go."

"I don't even get a say in this?" New made a face at him.

Tay grinned as he shook his head. "Nope. I'm hungry, let's grab something." He said as he deviated New out of the room, he threw a look at the girls as he waved at them.

"There's no decent food here, you do know it's a party, right?" New was unaware they had already walked out the room as he complained to Tay.

The girls could still hear them squabbling back and forth from the inside of the room. "Well, let's just find something edible." Tay's words were the last they could hear before their voices drowned by the blaring music.

"They are bickering like usual." Janhae said to the rest of the room after she closed the door.

Namtan grinned. "Not-yet-boyfriends wins, I guess?"

"Not so fast, Namtan, not so fast."

•

"Come," Tay held New' wrist as they walked toward a path further from the loud music blaring throughout the house. "I know where to get decent food." Tay looked around and turned at the corner with New beside him just following his lead.

New looked around and he didn't think they were allowed to be this far into this area. "You're acting as if you know this place."

"Did you forget Tul is my childhood friend?" Tay chuckled. New mentally slapped himself, how could he forget that piece of information? "Of course I know this place," Tay grinned. "oh, it's here." He opened a door leading into a kitchen.

It seemed like the kitchen was frequently used, it gave a homey feeling to it and it made New felt that he was invading someone's personal space. "Okay, but are we even allowed to be here?" He asked Tay who had headed toward the kitchen island.

"Tul won't mind." Tay said as he opened the food cover. "Oh, these sandwiches will do." He smiled. "Can you get me a plate from there?" He pointed a cabinet to New.

New rolled his eyes, but he went to the cabinet Tay pointed and took out a plate. "How long have you two been friends?" He asked Tay as he handed the plate to him.

"Since we were like... three?" Tay answered as he took a few of the sandwiches from the tray and placed them on the plate New handed him. "Our mothers arranged playdates for us." He shrugged.

New whistled. "Rich people thing."

"It's not," Tay retorted. "Tul and I enjoy each other's company, anyway." He continued as he went to the fridge and took out a bottle of cold water. He knew Tul always kept this kitchen stocked because this was where he always took his meals.

Tay handed New the bottle and motioned him to drink it, as if he knew New had been drinking nothing but alcohol for the past few hours. "Is his family okay with him holding parties and all here?" New twisted the cap and drank the cold water.

"This place belongs to him," Tay laughed when New's eyes bulged out. "his parents gave it to him for his 16th birthday. He can do whatever he wants with it."

New nodded. They got quiet and Tay munched on the sandwiches and New got deep in his own thoughts. "Have you ever slept with him?" 

Tay almost choked, but he managed to push the sandwich down, before he scrutinized the look on New's face. _There, there, the curious cat is out again._

"Not a question I expect to hear while I'm eating here, but the answer is no." Tay said, as he took the water bottle from New and drank. "And never will be, because," Tay grimaced, thinking about him and Tul that way. "yucks."

New stared at him back. "Does it never cross your mind?"

"Uh… never?" Tay shrugged. "Tul and I are close, we have known each other for years. We are like siblings."

"Oh yeah?"

_The cat wouldn't stop until his curiosity is fulfilled, huh_ , Tay thought to himself at the way New's eyes shone bright. "New," Tay sighed _adoringly_ at him. "I don't sleep with Tul, and never will be. Also, he's dating Max since forever, remember?" He raised his eyebrows at New.

"If Tul ask you for sex, will you do it?" New popped the question.

"No." Tay replied without a beat.

New got quiet again, his eyes followed Tay, as the man finished his sandwiches and went to put the plate into the sink. "You and I, we are close too." His words had made Tay turned to his back to face him.

"We are close, yes, but I don't think of you as one of my siblings. That's gross. And," Tay paused as he walked toward New, hands trapping the latter against the kitchen counter. " it was you who asked for it, remember?" New gulped, Tay had his lopsided grin on his face as he inched his face closer to New. 

Their eyes met, and it somehow got quiet again between them. "What makes me an exception?" New blinked.

"Because it's you."

New chuckled. "Tay Tawan, always has the words to charm everyone." He pushed Tay's chest playfully.

"I don't use it on everyone." Tay sneaked an arm around New's back. "You know that." He smiled his charming smile,the one that got New's breath caught in his throat.

New made a face at him. "Really? Do I?"

"Yes, you do." Tay chuckled. "Come, let's get out of here." New sighed internally at the lost warmth around him. He was about to go to the door they came from when Tay took his hand and walked toward another door.

"That's not the door we came in." New said.

Tay looked at him as he unlocked the door. "This way leads to the pool outside." He replied. They were back to the pool, and New stretched his neck to find Gun at their previous spot, but his friend was nowhere to be found. "Gun is with Off and Arm." Tay said as if he knew who was New looking for. He then tugged New to sit with him on the side of the pool.

"I don't want to get my pants wet!" New resisted as Tay already sat down there. 

Tay chuckled. "The water won't come up here, trust me." New frowned as Tay offered him his best smile, before New sighed and settled down beside him. "What are you doing with the girls?" Tay asked him, knee nudged on New as he waited for New to answer.

"Janhae dragged me there." New shrugged. "And they asked me to play spin the bottle with them. But they look suspicious." 

Tay snickered. "Everyone around us is acting silly for some reason."

"Yeah, but we know why they act like that, aren't we?" New raised his eyebrows at Tay.

Of course they knew. Both Tay and him have had people coming to them and asking whether they were dating or not, and got frustrated when Tay and him gave vague answers or just smiled at them.

Tay laughed. "And whose fault is that?" He leaned forward, nose almost touching New's. _Be still, heart._

"Oh, now it's my fault?" New pushed him playfully.

Instead of pulling away, Tay held on New's wrist and smirked. "Isn't it?"

New's eyebrows furrowed amusingly. "Explain to me how it's my fault in the first place." New playfully asked. He didn't resist when Tay intertwined his hand with New's hand, resting on Tay's laps as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm not the one that- Ouch!" Tay looked at him in disbelief. They were having a tender moment and New decided to pinch his arm.

New laughed as he pulled his hand from Tay. "One more word and I swear-"

"You will kiss me to shut me up?" Tay raised his eyebrow, as if he was challenging New.

New laughed again. "I will punch your mouth first." He beamed brightly at Tay.

"And then you will kiss it better?" Tay jested back, with a playful tone.

New just shook his head. "You wish, Tay."

"Then be my Genie and grant my wish?"

Their eyes locked again. New wasn't stupid, he knew what Tay implied. Kissing Tay here, where anyone could see them would mean they let people in on their secret.

"Here?" He looked at Tay.

Tay smiled softly. "Or wait till we get to our room, I won't mind. Your choice." He shrugged and looked forward, and he could see his friends inside wrecking havoc as they were singing off tune to the song playing.

" _Our_ choice." Tay swore he probably snapped his head from the way he turned toward New so fast.

Tay smiled when he saw New smiled at him. " _Ours_ , huh? That has a nice ring to it-"

"For fuck's sake, Tay, just come here and kiss me." Tay chuckled as he leaned forward and their lips met. New smiled into the kiss, Tay could feel New's lips curved up and honestly, it was his favorite thing about kissing New. He liked that it was him that made New smiled like that.

•

"Oh my God."

"Holy shit."

"I win the bet, girls."

•


End file.
